


Searching For An Answer

by PharoahsWitch93



Series: Change the Fates' Design [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, One-Shot, Reset au, Spoilers, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahsWitch93/pseuds/PharoahsWitch93
Summary: Yes, they inspired hope to those downtrodden, but they also celebrated vitality. His work used to breathe. Hope was only strongest when someone was hurt and V...V was hurting. His photos spoke of that hurt so deeply that it pained you to look at them. The vitality they once held had bled out at some point. And...why does it bother you so much?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Change the Fates' Design Series. Just exploring this world I managed to think up in "The Ultimate Reset" piece by piece. Figured a series of one or two shot stories would be easier for me to handle than a full length story right now. Don't have an idea for such a thing, but it may come to me at some point. Till then, enjoy one-shots from before, during, and after the events in the game. This one takes place during the game and is set during any route since I didn't mention anything too specific. Also, the formatting is a lot better on Fanfiction.net so check that out too so you can get a better sense of what's important. No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Why do my words always lose their meaning? What I feel, what I say, there's such a rift between them. He said, "I can't really seem to read you." I just stood there never know what I should do...

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bing!

Your eyes cast over the book in your hand to your phone just out of reach. Who would be logging into the messenger at this late hour? There’s a high possibility it could be Yoosung, but...he swore off games right? He shouldn’t be awake. Zen decided to go to bed earlier than usual after heckling him to rest, relax, and heal. Jaehee’s too busy with work to log in so late (unless it was for a break). But her breaks usually consist of a coffee run to the nearest shop or watching Zen’s musicals. Jumin’s definitely asleep. The man sticks to his schedule like a clock. And Seven...well, Seven’s unpredictable, but in a good way. Is there a good way to be unpredictable? He certainly makes a convincing case for it.  
Setting the book down, you reach over and swipe to unlock. The bright screen blinds you for a bit before noticing the name. Your breath catches in your throat.

*V has entered the chat room*

V, the mysterious head of the RFA. Why would he log in so late at night? Was he hopping to catch Luciel in one of his rare breaks? Surely he knows that with the threat of the hacker and the faulty bomb that he’d be pretty swamped with work? Unless...you open the messenger.

You: Hello V.  
V: Oh, hello.  
V: I didn’t realize you would still be awake.

So much for your theory. How idiotic could you be for thinking he would be looking for you? There’s no reason for such an outcome and yet…

You: Can’t sleep.  
You: Are you looking for Seven?

His response is slowly forthcoming. Your fingers drum against the book’s hard cover. Thump thump. Thumpthumpthump. Thump.

V: Actually, I’m glad I caught you.

The breath leaves you in one huge gust of air. So he was looking for you.

V: How are you doing?

Such a simple question with a complicated answer. How is he expecting you to respond? You’re trapped in an apartment with a faulty bomb beneath your feet or, at least, somewhere close by. Again. You’ve learned in your last loop that there’s a religious cult that’s not only after the RFA but used you to get close to all of them. Most likely that was her idea. The only thing you can’t figure out is why she started attacking all the members of RFA and not just you like before. Not to mention, everyone’s so worried and up in arms about this whole bomb fiasco that you don’t think anyone’s had a proper night’s rest. The only reason you can find any hint of solace is that if something does happen, you can go back and prevent it.

You: I’m well.  
You: How are you doing?

Ok, that’s the least convincing thing you have ever said or written in the history of your life.

V: You don’t have to lie to me you know.  
V: I can only imagine what’s going through your mind right now.

Could he? If so, he should find a way to harness that power and make a profit. Then again...maybe not.

You: I know the RFA will do everything to protect me…  
You: But I'm worried as to how far that will extend.  
You: I don’t want them to get hurt or worse.  
You: This is all my fault.

Your hands trembled as you typed. The chat room goes silent. Why did you say that? He won’t even understand what that means. You look at the phone. Still no ding. Did he leave? You pray to anyone or anything listening that he didn’t. There’s a burning behind your eyes that wasn’t there before. Your throat constricts just as the messenger dings once more.

V: This is not your fault.  
V: I’m sorry you had to get caught up in this...  
V: But I swear to you, I will not let anything happen  
to the members of the RFA. I love everyone  
with every fiber of my being and I’ll do  
everything within my power to make sure they are safe.  
That includes you.  
V: I will never let anything happen to you.  
V: I swear to protect you no matter what.

A tear slips down your cheek at those words. He doesn’t know so of course he wouldn’t blame you. But it is your fault. She’s after you even if you don’t know why. Not only did you involve the RFA, you involved V as well. And now he’s swearing to protect you just like they did. The gentle man whom you met so long ago. It feels like a lifetime ago since you conversed over that picture. The day he walked away and your heart felt like it was breaking. You still don’t know why, but at least now you have a chance to talk to him again. It must be fate...

You: V, did you ever find your inspiration again?  
V: ...  
V: I thought you had forgotten that time?

You shake your head before remembering he can’t see you.

You: No...I can’t believe you remembered me.  
V: You’re a hard woman to forget.

Your cheeks burn at those words. An odd contrast to the cool drips of water sliding down your cheeks. You wipe away the lingering tears with your sleeve.

You: So...did you? Find your inspiration again?

It’s silent as he types out his response. You feel yourself holding your breath.

V: I found something close to it.

You exhale at his words, a small frown forming on your face.

You: Rika?

Wow, you’re an idiot. Of course you bring up his fiance at a time like this. He believes her to be dead and you probably just opened up an old wound. Yes, splendid. Now you know how Jaehee felt. Next time Seven is on, you’ll definitely force him to create a delete message feature. Would that carry between loops? Probably not...

V: Don’t worry, I’m not mad.

Now he can read minds too? Life just got more complicated.

V: Rika’s world was unlike anything I’ve ever seen.  
V: It was...hopeful.

Hope. Your frown grows a bit bigger at the word. Hope is a very powerful thing for a human. When things are rough, it gives a person the strength to carry on.

You: But your work still lacked something...

Yes, they inspired hope to those downtrodden, but they also celebrated vitality. His work used to breathe. Hope was only strongest when someone was hurt and V...V was hurting. His photos spoke of that hurt so deeply that it pained you to look at them. The vitality they once held had bled out at some point. And...why does it bother you so much?

V: …  
V: I grew to love Rika.

Would he still love her if he knew what she was doing? Right now. At this very moment. Living, breathing, and making life a living hell for everyone. 

V: I swore I would never let anything happen to her.  
V: Did I fail her?

There’s a lump in your throat as you type back your response. Head shaking in denial of his words.

You: You didn’t fail her.  
You: I’m positive she loved you until the end.  
V: …  
V: I should get going.

A little voice in the back of your mind says he’s running from something. Or someone.

You: Of course.  
You: If you need to talk, I’m always here.  
V: You’re too kind.  
*V signed out*

Your mind flashes back to the last time you talked to V like this. His parting words exactly the same now as they were back then. You feel your heart break once more for this man who seems to have lost everything.


End file.
